Flèche d'Argent
by Yggdras
Summary: TRADUCTION. La première fois que Fenrir posa les yeux sur Harry, ce fut comme si une Flèche d'Argent perça son cœur. Pour Harry, ce fut l'intoxication. Mais la compatibilité ne sera pas suffisante pour qu'Harry accepte Fenrir comme compagnon. Tout d'abord, il lui faudra s'habituer à être un loup-garou, puis décider s'il voulait devenir le soumis Alpha de la plus grande meute du RU.
1. Chapitre un

**Titre:** Silver Arrow / Flèche d'Argent.

 **Auteur:** FlitterFlutterFly

 **Statut de la fic originale:** Finie - 7 chapitres + 1 épilogue.

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Pairing:** Harry Potter - Fenrir Greyback

 **Résumé complet** : La première fois que Fenrir posa les yeux sur Harry, ce fut comme si une flèche d'argent perça son cœur. La première fois qu'Harry posa les yeux sur Fenrir, il fut intoxiqué. Mais la compatibilité ne sera pas suffisante pour qu'Harry accepte Fenrir comme compagnon. Tout d'abord, il lui faudra s'habituer à être un loup-garou, puis décider s'il voulait devenir le soumis Alpha de la plus grande meute du Royaume-Uni.

 **DISCLAMER:** Les personnages appartiennent à **J.K ROWLING** et l'histoire appartient à **FlitterFlutterFly** ( que vous pouvez retrouver sur fanfic et ici: _skylarjaye(point)tumblr(point)com_ ). Je traduis avec la permission de l'auteur.

 **Rythme de publication:** Aucune idée, première traduction oblige. Mais j'irai jusqu'au bout.

 **Note de traductrice:** Alôa tout le monde ! Que dire ! Je fais mes premiers pas dans l'univers des fanfics, après des années passées à en lire. Et plus particulièrement dans la traduction ! Je tiens à préciser que l'idée de base était de simplement traduire une fic pour moi-même afin d'améliorer mon anglais. Il n'y avait aucun projet de publication. Mais je me suis dis que pour évoluer, partager mon travail est une bonne idée. Et puis c'est dommage de traduire sans que personne ne puisse en profiter! Donc surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire vos remarques, avis, (..) que ce soit au sujet de la traduction en elle-même: son sens, si je me suis plantée, si on sent trop que c'est une traduction (..) ou au sujet de mon français. Je vous en serez même reconnaissante.

.

 **CHAPITRE UN**

.

Durant la troisième année d'Harry à Poudlard, Remus Lupin fut son professeur de Défense. Lupin n'était jamais allé à Poudlard - aucun Loup Garou n'y étaient jamais allé - mais il fut le meilleur professeur qu'Harry ait jamais eu. Il semblait lui offrir une attention spéciale, même si Harry était juste un orphelin de plus suite à la vieille guerre.

Harry s'épanouit sous l'attention de Lupin. Malgré qu'on ait prit soin de lui à la maison Riddle, l'orphelinat fondé pour ceux qui n'avaient nul part où aller, il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'attention de la part des gardiens. Lupin parlait avec lui après la classe et les week-ends, répondait à ses nombreuses questions et l'aidait avec les subtilités de la Défense.

Lupin lui avait même appris le charme du Patronus après que son Epouvantard se soit transformé en Détraqueur.

" Tu es un prodige de la Défense, Harry " lui avait-il dit. " Je n'ais jamais vu personne apprendre aussi vite que toi. "

Harry imaginait que Lupin était le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu, c'est pourquoi ce fut très dur de le voir partir à la fin de l'année.

" Pourquoi ? " demanda-t-il en regardant Lupin débarasser son bureau.

" Mon Alpha me rappelle dans la meute " lui expliqua gentimment Lupin. " Je ne suis venu ici que pour une année. "

" Pourquoi ? " demanda encore Harry.

Lupin déposa sa valise, se tourna vers lui et mit une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

" Tu te souviens quand nous avons discuté des loups-garous en classe ? "

Harry hocha la tête.

" Mais tout le monde se fiche que vous soyez un loup-garou. "

Les lèvres de Lupins se tordirent d'amusement. " Je sais. Mais ma quête est la raison pour laquelle je suis devenu professeur. "

Harry fronça les sourcils en se souvenant que Lupin l'avait mentionné.

" Vous voulez dire la quête que les bêtas doivent faire avant d'accepter leur place dans la meute ?

\- C'est ça. Il y a quelques années mon Alpha a lancé une compétition pour voir qui serait le troisième bêta de la meute.

\- Trois bêtas ? " Harry fut bouche-bée. " La meute est si grande ?

\- Elle l'est. Mon Alpha est très puissant. " Lupin sembla satisfait. " J'ai gagné la compétition et j'ai eu une année pour entreprendre ma quête. Je suis très reconnaissant qu'il y ait eu une place à Poudlard après que l'ancien professeur soit parti en retraite. "

Harry plissa du nez. Il n'avait jamais été friand du vieux professeur Blishwick.

" Sauf que maintenant votre quête est terminée ?

\- Maintenant je dois rentrer et devenir le bêta de ma meute. " Lupin s'agenouilla pour que lui et Harry soient presque à la même hauteur. " J'ai adoré enseigner ici, et t'enseigner à toi, Harry. Qui que ce soit l'enseignant embauché pour devenir le professeur de Défense après moi, je veux que tu continues à travailler aussi sérieusement que maintenant.

\- Je vous reverrai, Professeur ? " demanda doucement Harry.

Les yeux de Lupin semblèrent briller d'une lueur dorée. " J'imagine que oui " répondit-il. " Dans plusieurs années, mais nous nous reverrons sans aucun doute. " Il se leva, passa la main dans les cheveux noirs ébouriffés d'Harry. " Je ne suis plus ton professeur. Appelle-moi Remus. "

Harry rougit, mais il n'avait plus grand chose à dire et Lupin, ou plutôt Remus, allait bientôt regagner sa meute et lui prendrait le chemin de son orphelinat pour un été ennuyeux avant sa quatrième année.

ooo

La vieille guerre fut un temps sombre et dangereux pour le monde sorcier britannique. Les graines de la discrimination qui étaient apparues durant le terrorisme de Grindlewald fleurirent en véritable conflit. Sorciers et sorcières blancs et noirs commencèrent à se battre dans les rues. Toute personne avec du sang de créature entra dans la clandestinité pour échapper aux nombreux fanatiques qui les prenaient en chasse. Les clans de vampires et les meutes de loups-garous renforcèrent leurs alliances mutuelles et celles avec d'autres créatures dans le but d'éviter le maximum de pertes.

La guerre dura des années, créant quantité de victimes de tous les côtés, jusqu'à ce que finalement l'accord de paix soit créé et signé par Albus Dumbledore et Tom Marvolo Riddle. Selon cet accord, Dumbledore fut autorisé à rester le directeur de Poudlard et Riddle à conserver son siège au Ministère de la Magie.

Les choses changèrent, malgré tout. La matière connue comme la Défence contre les forces du mal devint la Défense. Les fantômes qui enseignaient l'Histoire furent bannis et remplacés par des sorciers gris dont les préjugés étaient soigneusement surveillés alors qu'ils racontaient le passé. Les sixièmes et septièmes années furent autorisés à choisir entre étudier les Arts Sombres ou les Arts Lumineux, ou encore la combinaison désormais populaire nommée les Arts Gris. L'Etudes des moldus fut conservée, mais une Etude de la Sorcellerie obligatoire fut mise en place pour tous les étudiants nés-moldus et ceux élevés par des moldus.

Les parents d'Harry avaient juste été d'autres victimes de la vieille guerre. Le Ministre Riddle fonda la Maison Riddle en gage de bonne volonté qui fut sincèrement approuvé par Dumbledore. Tous les enfants magiques orphelins de guerre furent placés dans cette maison si aucune famille magique proche n'était capable de les prendre. Dans l'année d'Harry à Poudlard il y avait trois autres orphelins de la maison Riddle, et beaucoup plus dans les années supérieures et inférieures.

Les choses changèrent également pour les créatures magiques. Les clans de vampires et les meutes de loups-garous furent notamment capables d'obtenir plus d'influence politique et d'utiliser celle-ci pour faire avancer leur position dans le monde magique. Les discriminations n'avaient pas complètement disparu, mais elles n'étaient plus aussi courantes.

La guerre prit fin à Halloween, quelques mois après qu'Harry ait un an; il ne se souvenait donc pas de sa vie avant l'accord de Paix. Il grandit en sachant que les loups-garous, les vampires, les centaures et les innombrables autres créatures avaient été victimes de discrimination, mais comme tous les gens de sa générations il avait grandi en ne connaissant que le respect envers elles. Il avait toujours été particulièrement intéressé par les loups-garous, mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Remus ce respect s'était transformé en quelque chose qui confinait à l'obsession.. Mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance aux treize ans d'Harry.

Cela en aurait beaucoup plus pour ses dix-sept ans. Mais à la veille de sa remise de diplôme Poudlarienne, il ne le savait pas encore.

ooo

" Tu penses t'en être sorti comment, Harry ? "

Harry regarda son camarade poufsouffle.

" Assez bien, je penses. Quoique je penses avoir échoué à l'examen d'Histoire avec cette dernière question. "

Ernie grimaça et acquiesça. " D'accord. Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu aies pris sept ASPICS. Seule Granger en a fait plus que toi. "

Harry pensa à la Serdaigle aux cheveux touffus qui était la meilleure de leur promo depuis la première année. La seule chose qui empêchait les Sang-Purs de la détester était qu'elle était tout aussi appliquée en Etude de la Sorcellerie. Harry n'avait jamais eu à prendre cette matière car il avait grandi dans le monde sorcier comme tous les autres orphelins, mais il avait entendu dire à quel point elle était difficile.

" Elle n'obtiendra probablement que des Optimals ou des Efforts Exceptionnels. " dit Harry. " J'espère juste réussir au moins cinq des miens. "

Ernie acquiesa. Il passa le portrait et commença à se diriger vers la grande salle pour le festin de fin d'année. Harry le suivit. " Pour lequel es-tu le plus confiant ? "

" Défense " dit Harry immédiatement.

Ernie roula des yeux. " Je sais ça. Sérieusement, tout le monde sait à quel point tu es bon en Défense. Même Malfoy te demande ton avis, et tu sais que son père était général pour le côté sombre durant la vieille guerre. "

Harry haussa les épaules. Il aimait assez le professeur Bones. Elle était une aurore retraitée et avait combattu pour le côté lumineux, mais elle n'avait pas de préjugés pour autant. Elle n'était pas aussi bonne que Remus l'avait été durant sa troisième année, mais elle était meilleure que le professeur Blishwick.

" Hum, je pense que j'ai été assez bon en Métamorphose et en Art Gris. " Harry se gratta le menton. " Comme je le disais, j'ai probablement râté l'Histoire, et je ne suis pas trop confiant avec les Sortilèges non plus. J'aurai peut-être un E en potions. "

Ernie plissa du nez. " Le professeur Slugorn est le pire. Toujours à flatter ses favoris. "

Harry rit. C'était vraiment vrai. Slugorn l'avait toujours complétement ignoré, comme il l'a fait avec tous les autres orphelins, tout en ayant soit-disant invité tous les enfants avec des liens puissants aux Art Sombres et Lumineux à son club de Slug. " Ouais, mais j'aime faire des potions. De toute façon, je pense que Slugorn sera bientôt à la retraite. "

" Pas que ça compte pour nous. " dit Ernie. " Qu'as-tu pris d'autres ? Créatures Magiques non ? "

Harry acquiesa. Les soins aux créatures magiques non humanoïdes était une matière amusante. Hagrid, le professeur demi-géant, était un peu excentrique, mais ca ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait toujours été un peu fasciné par toutes sortes de créatures magiques, bien que celles intelligentes, généralement humanoïdes, n'étaient évoquées qu'en Histoire ou en Défense. Il aurait aimé qu'il y ait une classe séparée juste pour elles, mais Créatures Magiques en elle-même avait été amusante. Il avait appri comment approcher des licornes, des dragons, et toutes sortes d'animaux. La classe d'ASPIC de septième année ne comptant que trois élèves, ils avaient pu allé à toutes sortes d'excursions. " Je pense que je m'en suis bien sorti dans celui-là. " admit-il.

Ils arrivèrent à la grande salle et s'assirent dans la section officieuse des septièmes années de la table des Pousfousffles. Harry regarda la foule d'étudiants. Poudlard lui manquerait, mais il était excité d'entrer dans le monde. Il était majeur depuis presque un an après tout. Il pensait être prêt.

" Hey les gars. " dit Justin en s'asseyant en face d'Harry et Ernie.

Ils saluèrent leur camarade de maison juste au moment où Dumbledore se leva et commença sont annonce de fin d'année.

Harry écoutait et souriait alors que Dumbledore félicitait les diplômés de septième année. Les Serpentards avaient gagné la coupe de Quidditch cette année et Harry les applaudit alors que Dumbledore présentait le trophée au capitaine de l'équipe, Draco Malfoy. Harry lui-même adorait voler, mais tout en aimant regarder le quiddich, il n'avait jamais été un grand fan de le jouer. Il préférait le vol comme une activité tranquille, pas un sport. Justine avait toujours dit qu'il aurait fait un grand attrapeur s'il avait essayé pour leur équipe, mais Harry avait l'habitude d'hausser les épaules et de rire.

" Et finalement, la coupe des quatre maisons. "

Harry retint son souffle. Il jeta un oeil à la table des Serdaigles. Hermione Granger rencontra son regard. Ils avaient tenu leurs maisons à égalité durant la majeur partie de l'année. Hannah Abbot et Théodor Nott étaient les préfets, mais tout le monde savait que les leaders de Poudlard étaient Hermione et Harry.

" En quatrième place, avec deux-cent-soixante points, arrive la maison Gryffondor " dit Dumbledore. " En troisième place, avec deux-cent-quatre-ving-dix-huit points, les Serpentards. "

Il y eu des applaudissements épars, mais tout le monde attendait de voir qui gagnerait entre les deux maisons centrales.

" En seconde place, avec trois-cent-quinze point.. " Harry retint son souffle. " Serdaigle. "

Harry se tourna vers Justin et Ernie, souriant. Ils souriaientt tous alors que Dumbledore continuait. " Ce qui nous laisse Poufsouffle, les gagnants de la coupe des quatre maisons de Poudlard pour la première fois depuis plus d'une décennie, avec trois-cent-vingt-points. "

Harry applaudit bruyamment avec le reste de sa maison. Les bannières de la grande salle devinrent jaunes et noires, mettant en valeur le blaireau de Poufsouffle. A la table des professeurs, Sprout applaudissait avec enthousiasme, son chapeau presque tombé de sa tête. Flitwick secouait la tête tandis que Mcgonagall tapotait son épaule.

" Quelle façon de tout finir, hein " dit Ernie, toujours souriant.

" Ouais " répondit Harry. Puis plus doucement " En effet, quelle fin. "

ooo

Harry s'assit sur sa malle, attendant l'arrivée du train avec le reste des étudiants pour la charger. Hedwig, sa magnifique Harfang des neiges, était dans sa cage à côté de lui. Il lui sourit. " Nous trouverons bientôt un endroit où vivre, Hedwig. Un joli petit appartement pour nous deux. "

Hedwig hua doucement. Ernie avait plusieurs fois remarqué que sa chouette était un peu plus intelligente que les autres. Harry attribuait cela aux longues nuits à l'orphelinat passées à lui parler. Ses parents avaient été aisé et l'avaient laissé avec un pécule plus que convenable. Il avait utilisé une partie de cet argent pour acheter Hedwig à la minute où il avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. Cependant, ce pécule ne durerait pas toujours. Il était déjà presque épuisé après sept années de cours et de fournitures scolaires. Il utiliserait le reste pour verser un acompte sur son appartement, mais il aurait rapidement besoin d'un emploi. Malheureusement, l'ancienne maison des Potter à Godric's Hallow avait été incendié durant la vieille guerre et la plupart de la fortune de son père avait été utilisé pour financer le côté Lumineux donc cet argent était tout ce qui lui restait.

Il était mieux loti que la plupart des autres orphelins, au moins. Il y avait une bourse d'études pour les envoyer à Poudlard et obtenir ce dont-ils avaient besoin, mais était souvent moindre par apport à ce qu'Harry avait pu se permettre et aucun d'entre eux n'obtiendrait d'aide une fois diplômé. Il était seulement reconnaissant que sa mère ait été assez prévoyante pour mettre de l'argent de côté dans le cas où il leur arriverait quelque chose, à elle et son père.

" Triste de partir, Potter ? "

Harry leva les yeux pour voir Draco Malfoy marcher vers lui. " Je pensais que nous étions d'accord pour nous appeller par nos prénoms, Draco. "

Draco grogna. " Bien sûr, Harry. "

Harry sourit. " Pour répondre à ta question, ouais un peu triste. Poudlard était ma véritable maison, tu sais. L'orphelinat était bien, mais il n'a de maison que le nom. "

Draco acquiesça. Harry savait qu'il ne comprenait probablement pas vraiment. Il avait ses deux parents et la fortune des Malfoy. Il n'avait jamais manqué de rien, même de compagnie, mais Draco était assez gentil pour ne pas le mentionner.

" Qu'as tu plannifié de faire pour la suite ? " demanda Harry, curieux.

" Mon père m'assure une position au Ministère. " dit Draco. " C'est un poste au département des affaires publiques pour débuter, mais je me ferais ma place assez rapidement. "

" J'en suis sûre. Tu connais personnellement le Ministre, n'est-ce pas? "

Draco eu un petit sourire satisfait. " Il est resté dîner à la maison. " dit-il l'air de rien.

" Quelle réponse de Serpentard " taquina Harry.

Draco renifla, mais c'était bon enfant. Il n'avait pas apprécié Harry dès le début, d'autant plus que Draco avait été le meilleure en Défense jusqu'à leur troisième année. Mais ils avaient sympathisé quand Bones les avait désigné comme partenaires durant leur sixième année et cette amitié s'était renforcée en ayant été deux des dix étudiants de la classe de Défense avancée.

Evidemment, Draco avait pris les Arts Sombres, non les Arts Gris, où Harry aurait pu travailler encore plus avec lui. Pourtant cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ce niveau d'amitié était suffisant pour ses ambitions.

Après tout, le Choixpeau avait été posé sur sa tête, balançant entre son esprit sournois et son inébranlable loyauté envers ceux qu'il considère comme ses amis. Il l'avait finalement placé à Poufsouffle, mais il lui avait recommandé de ne pas abandonner son côté Serpentard. Et Harry ne l'avait pas fait. Etant donné tout ce que Draco pourrait penser de lui juste en étant un sympathique Poufsouffle, Harry s'était efforcé de gagner ses faveurs. Tout le monde savait que Draco Malfoy fréquentait toutes sortes d'endroits et Harry voulait qu'il se rappelle de lui au cas où il aurait besoin de son influence pour l'aider.

" Et toi ? " demanda Draco. " Tu as déjà un poste ? "

Harry secoua la tête. " J'ai un entretien avec la meute de Greyback. " admit-il. " Ils ont besoin d'un autre ambassadeur pour faire le lien entre eux et le Ministère. "

C'était un travail de rêve pour lui si il l'obtenait. Il avait envoyé un hiboux à Remus pus tôt dans l'année , et avait été ravi que non seulement le bêta se souvienne de lui, mais touche également un mot à son Alpha pour arranger cet entretien.

Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent. " Fenrir Greyback est un Alpha très puissant. " murmura-t-il. " Officieusement, ils disent que sa meute est la plus forte de Grande-Bretagne. "

" Ils disent ça, vraiment ? " demanda Harry.

Draco l'étudia pendant un moment. Harry pensa que c'était peut-être le moment où il réalisait qu'il n'était pas qu'un gentil Poufsouffle de plus.

Draco cligna des yeux puis sa bouche se courba vers le haut en un sourire satisfait. Le train arriva à cet instant, mais ils l'ignorèrent. Il tendit la main et Harry la saisit fermement.

" Tu garderas le contact, n'est-ce pas Harry ? " dit-il.

" Bien sûr " accepta Harry " Comme tu le feras. "

"Bien sûr. "

Draco l'abandonna et avec un dernier signe de tête, rejoignit le reste des Serpentards. Harry saisit sa malle et la cage d'Hedwig. Il avait jeté un sort d'allègement sur sa malle, ce ne fut donc pas difficile de la transporter dans le train. Il sentit quelqu'un lui emboîter le pas alors qu'il cherchait le compartiment que ses amis Poufsouffles s'étaient sûrement déjà approprié.

" Granger " salua-t-il.

" Potter " répondit Granger. " Je voulais te féliciter. "

" C'était serré. " dit Harry. " Si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux, je ne doute pas que tu seras la meilleure de notre année une fois les notes des ASPICS arrivées. "

La Serdaigle sourit. Harry repéra ses amis à travers le compartiment sur sa gauche et s'arrêta. Granger s'arrêta avec lui. Elle tendit la main. " C'était bien. " dit-elle. " Avoir de la compétition. Je ne pense pas que je me serais dépassée comme je l'ai fait si tu n'avais pas été derrière moi. "

Harry saisit sa main et embrassa l'air au dessus de celle-ci comme il est de coutume avec le protocole sorcier. Il se redressa. " Je doute fortement de ça. Tu es une brillante sorcière et tu l'as prouvé durant ces sept dernières années. "

Granger cilla puis son sourire s'éclaira. " Merci. " Elle rougit un peu en laissant tomber sa main. " J'attends un job au département de gestion des Moldus. La chef de département a été vraiment impressionné par mes références, et étant Moldue, elle pense que je serait une bonne candidate pour une éventuelle diplomate. "

" Tu le seras" dit Harry. " Ca semble être un super boulot pour toi. "

" Je voulais juste que tu le saches. " di-elle. " Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide avec les Moldus, ou peut-être avec une autre partie du Ministère. Je n'aurai pas beaucoup d'influence pour commencer, mais je sais à quel point tu es intelligent. Je ne l'oublierai pas. "

Elle était loin d'être aussi subtile que Draco, mais Granger était une Serdaigle avec de nombreuses qualités de Gryffondor connues de tous. Harry aurait été très surpris de trouver de la subtilité chez elle, bien qu'elle devrait apprendre si elle souhaitait devenir une diplomate accomplie. " Merci, Hermione " dit-il.

Granger, ou Hermione, rougit encore. " Bien. Je.. Je te verrai dans les environs, je suppose, Harry. "

Harry acquisça et Hermione partit. Il souriait encore alors qu'il ouvrait la porte du compartiment et trouvait un siège aux côtés de Justin.

ooo

Quelques jours après qu'il ait difficilement dit au revoir à Ernie et Justine sur le quai 9¾, Harry se tenait devant le miroire de sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment cherché d'appartement car il ne voulait pas prendre de décision avant de savoir si il aurait le poste avec la meute de Greyback. Si il l'obtenait, il aurait probablement un revenu plus élevé que celui qu'il gagnerait s'il devait trouver un travail temporaire dans une des boutiques du Chemin de Traverse.

" Tu as l'air plutôt fringant. " lui dit le miroire alors qu'Harry essayait vainement d'applatir ses cheveux. " Ca semble de circonstance. " **(*)**

" Merci " murmura Harry. Il portait une robe d'un bel ensemble noir et vert émeraude. Ses lunettes étaient en métal fin et n'avaient que quelques années, elles étaient adaptées à sa tenue. Il avait brossé ses dents plusieurs fois, conscient de l'odorat sensible des loups-garous. Il ne voulait pas commencer l'entretien en repoussant son interlocuteur avec les effluves de son petit-déjeuner.

Harry quitta la petite salle de bain et se dirigea vers la commode. Hedwig était juchée sur son perchoir. Il gratouilla l'arrière d'une de ses ailes jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente apaisé. " Ok. " dit-il. " Je peux le faie. Souhaite moi bonne chance, Hedwig. "

Hedwig mordilla son doigt et Harry lui sourit. Il recula, lissa sa robe, vérifia une dernière fois ses cheveux indomptables, puis se dirigea vers le rez de chaussée. On ne pouvait pas transplaner à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur, mais celui-ci était à quelques pas du Chemin de Traverse et il transplanna à partir de là jusqu'au point de rencontre juste à l'extérieur du territoire de Greyback.

Harry cligna des yeux, momentanément désorienté après le transplannage. Quand il eu reprit ses esprits, il regarda autour de lui. Il y avait une tente installée en face de lui. Il avait eu les coordonnées par Remus, donc il n'était jamais venu ici avant - mais il supposait que cette tente était fixée de façon permanente pour les membres de la meute de Greyback, afin de rencontrer toutes personnes en qui leur Alpha n'avait pas assez confiance pour les laisser entrer à l'intérieur du territoire.

" Voici le petit sorcier dont Remus est si follement amoureux. " dit une voix derrière Harry.

Harry se tourna pour fixer le rouquin qui avait parlé. Il semblait n'avoir que quelques années de plus qu'Harry, bien qu'il puisse en avoir franchement plus voire plusieurs décennies. Le vieillissement des loups-garous était beaucoup plus lent que celui des sorciers, qui vieillissaient eux-même plus lentement que les moldus. Le loup-garous, qu'Harry supposait être, portait ses longs cheveux roux attachés avec une simple lanière de cuir. Il avait un pantalon de cuir marron et un simple gilet qui laissait voir de solides bras remplis de tâches de rousseur.

" Je ne suis pas amoureux. " déclara une autre voix, qu'Harry reconnu. Il se tourna à nouveau pour voir Remus sortir de la tente. Il ne semblait pas plus vieux que la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu, malgré que cela remontait à quatre ans. " J'ai déjà un compagnon, Fabian. "

Le loup-garou, Fabian, marcha jusqu'à Remus avec un sourire. " Et mon frère te donne du fil à retordre, n'est-ce pas ? "

Remus soupira. Il regarda Harry et son expression exaspérée se transforma en une joie authentique. " C'est bon de te revoir, Harry. Tu as grandi. "

" C'est ce que font les adolescents. " dit Harry, souriant. " C'est bon de te voir aussi, Remus. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois celui qui me reçoive. "

" Je ne le suis pas, en réalité. " dit Remus. " Je voulais juste m'assurer que quelqu'un soit là. Celui qui doit te recevoir aura un peu de retard. "

" Ca ne me dérange pas. " dit Harry.

Remus haussa les épaules. " C'est une bonne chose que je sois là. Je ne voudrais pas te laisser seul avec Fabian même si tu étais un membre de la meute. Il est capable de te remplir la tête de mensonges. "

" Hey ! " dit Fabian, bien qu'Harry pouvait dire que ce n'était que de la comédie. " Je suis un loup-garou parfaitement convenable. "

" Bien sûre que tu l'es. " dit aisément Remus. " Mais je ne laisserais toujours pas Harry seul avec toi. "

Fabien fit une moue tellement scandalisée qu'Harry dû cacher un rire derrière sa main. Evidemment Fabian l'a tout de même entendu car il tourna son regard dans la direction d'Harry et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Remus soupira encore.

" Viens Harry. " dit-il. " Nous pouvons patienter à l'intérieur. "

Harry suivit Remus et Fabian dans la tente. Comme toute tente sorcière, c'était beaucoup plus spacieux à l'intérieur qu'il n'y paraissait de l'extérieur. Le rabat s'ouvrait sur une sorte de salon parfait pour les discussions diplomatiques. Harry attendit que Remus soit assit sur l'un des sièges bordeaux et que Fabien se soit étalé sur la causeuse marron avant de s'assoir sur un feuteuil noir en face d'eux. Il était disposé dos à l'ouverture de la tente, mais c'était probablement là le but.

" Comment se sont passées les quatre dernières années à Poudlard ? " demanda Remus.

" Bien. " dit Harry. " Amélia Bones a prit le relais après toi."

Remus aquiesça. " J'ai entendu ça. Elle était une bonne aurore, à l'époque. "

" Elle est aussi un bon professeur. Pas aussi bon que toi, mais bon quand même. "

" J'en suis heureux. "

Harry bougea, lança un regard vers Fabian avant de le reposer sur Remus. " Comment c'est d'être le bêta de ta meute ? "

Remus souria. " Je trouve que ça me convient bien. "

Harry sourit en retour. " Je ne suis pas surpris. Tu étais toujours doué avec les querelles des étudiants puis pour leur faire écouter et suivre tes instructions. Je ne peux pas imaginer que ce soit différent avec les gammas de ta meute. "

Remus et Fabian le regardèrent longuement, avant que Fabian ne commence à rire. " Il t'as à la bonne, _Professeur_. " dit Fabian. " Remus est notre bêta avec qui il est le plus facile de parler, je te laisse ça, mais quand il se fâche... personne ne veut se trouver sur son chemin. "

Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer son ancien professeur aux manières si douces se mettre en colère, mais c'était peut-être là tout l'intérêt.

Remus renifla. " Si ton jumeau n'était pas mon compagnon, Fabian... "

Fabian souria. " Remus ne peut pas aller contre moi parce que s'il me punit, alors Gideon lui fait les gros yeux, tous pleins de silencieuse désapprobation et de tristesse. "

" Ne pousse pas ta chance. " dit Remus, avec juste un soupçon de grognement dans sa voix.

Fabian referma la bouche, mais il souriait toujours donc Harry supposait que la menace n'était pas si terrible. Cependant, il étai interessé d'en apprendre plus sur le compagnon de Remus.

" Etais-tu lié à Gideon quand tu enseignait à Poudlard ? "

Remus secoua la tête. " Non. Je l'ais courtisé avant de partir, mais Gidéon a toujours été un puissant soumis. Il ne s'est pas soumis à moi avant que je sois le bêta de la meute. "

"Oh." Harry senti ses intestins tourbillonner d'excitation à cette information. Les loups-garous étaient une part relativement commune de la société sorcière, pour autant peu de choses étaient connues sur leur politique interne. Il savait qu'il y avait quatre rangs pour les loups-garous: Alphas, bêtas, gammas, et omégas. Ainsi que deux types différent: les dominants et les soumis.

Les rangs, il le savait aussi, étaient variables. Les omégas étaient les loups qui n'avaient pas de meute, les plus bas dans la société lupine. Les Alphas, d'autre part, dirigeaient une meute. Plus l'Alpha étaient puissant, plus sa meute était grande. Les bêtas étaient choisis parmi les gammas de la meute pour aider l'Alpha à diriger. La plupart des meutes n'avaient qu'un bêta, mais plus les meutes étaient grandes plus elles avaient besoin de maintenir l'ordre. Harry avait entendu dire que la meute de Greyback avait quatre bêtas, le quatrième ayant été ajouté juste un an auparavant. Quatre bêtas signifiait une centaine de loups, ce qui était du jamais vu.

Harry n'avait pas cessé de faire des recherches après le départ de Remus de Poudlard, et il en savait autant qu'un non-loup puisse en savoir sur le système de rangs, mais il n'avait jamais pu trouver beaucoup d'informations sur les dominants et les soumis. Il savait que c'était de naissance - quand un loup naissait ou était transformé, les autres loups pouvaient tout de suite dire à l'odeur la catégorie à laquelle il appartenait. Mais fondamentalement, c'était tout ce qu'il savait.

Apparemment, le soumis avait un certain contrôle sur celui avec qui il s'accouplait, si ce que Remus suggérait était vrai pour toutes les meutes et toutes les situations. Gidéon était un soumis puissant, donc il avait... retenu le dominant peut-être ? D'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'avait pas accepté Remus avant qu'il ne devienne bêta, par conséquent un des membres les plus puissants de la meute. C'était vraiment intéressant.

Harry espérait avoir la chance d'en apprendre plus. Cependant, cela dépendrait entièrement de s'il obtiendrait ce job.

" Donc qui m'interroge? " demanda Harry.

" Moi. "

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu entrer le loup. Il se leva de son fauteil comme les deux autres loups. Ils s'inclinèrent tous les deux, Fabian plus bas que Remus mais le fait que Remus s'incline tout court signifiait que le nouveau loup ne pouvait être qu'une personne.

Harry se tourna avec de grands yeux pour regarder Fenrir Greyback, l'Alpha de la plus grande meute de Grande Bretagne. Fenrir avait des cheveux argentés qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et de sombres yeux bleus. Il était grand - facilement la personne la plus grande qu'Harry ait jamais vu en dehors d'Hagrid - avec des muscles bien définis soulignés par sa veste et son pantalon de cuir. C'était apparemment la tenue de la meute, car les trois loups portaient la même chose sans grandes différences perceptibles, basées sur leur rang.

Encore une fois, Harry supposa qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de fioritures en or pour savoir qui était l'Alpha. Fenrir irradiait de dominance à tel point que même lui, qui n'était pas un loup-garou, pouvait le sentir. Il baissa rapidement le regard et s'inclina.

" Alpha Greyback." saluat-il.

Fenrir avança, droit dans l'espace d'Harry. Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit halètement de surprise quand les doigts épais du loup saisirent son menton et le soulevèrent. Il rencontra les sombres yeux bleus. Le loup semblait voir à travers son âme et il frissonna à la sensation d'être nu devant lui. Il ne pouvait rien cacher, toutes ses pensées et ses émotions semblaient si proches de la surface de ses yeux qu'il n'imaginait pas que Greyback ne puisse pas lire à travers eux.

Puis il le libéra. Harry resta debout uniquement par la force de sa volonté. Il se sentait intoxiqué. Fenrir continuait de le regarder, mais ce n'était plus aussi étouffant.

L'Alpha laissa échapper un souffle tremblant, et c'est comme-ci le charme fut rompu. Harry revint à lui-même à temps pour voir Fenrir se tourner vers Remus. " Tu savais. " dit-il.

" Je le suspectais seulement, Alpha. " dit Remus. Harry nota que son regard restait sur le menton de Fenrir, tandis que celui de Fabian était fixé sur les pieds. Pieds nus, réalisa Harry avec désinvolture. Tout comme ceux de Remus et Fabian.

" Une forte suspicion, j'en suis sûre. " dit Fenrir. " Si tu me l'as délibérément caché, je devrais te punir, Remus. Mais je sais maintenant pourquoi tu as argumenté si fortement pour qu'il soit amené ici. " Il y eu une lourde pause. " Je te remercie pour ça. "

Remus sembla se relaxer. Son regard se leva sur les yeux de Fenrir. " Je ne souhaites que ton bonheur, Fenrir. "

Harry passa son regard de l'un à l'autre loup-garou. Il n'était pas très sûre de ce qui se passait, mais il avait le sentiment que c'était quelque chose d'énorme.

Fenrir acquiesça brusquement. " Donc tu restera et tu lui expliquera. " Il se tourna, mais sembla hésiter avant de partir. Il regarda vers Harry. " Remus va te donner deux choix. Ne te mets pas la pression. Je ne serais pas en colère. "

" Je pense que c'est un mensonge. " dit Harry, avant que son cerveau n'ait retenu sa bouche. Il la referma et rougie.

Fenrir rit juste. Il marcha jusqu'à lui et laissa courir un pouce calleux sur la lèvre inférieur d'Harry. " Oui. " dit-il. " Je supposes que ça l'est. J'ai certainement une préférence, mais je ne voudrai jamais de quelqu'un qui ne le veut pas. Ni dans ma meute ni dans mon lit. "

Harry était plus confus que jamais, pourtant son côté serpentard travaillait à toute allure pour assembler les pièces ensembles. Il ne dit rien quand Fenrir s'éloigna de lui et sortie de la tente sans un regard en arrière.

Le silence resta suspendu dans l'air pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Fabian pousse un sifflement bas. " Par la barbe de Merlin ! " dit-il. " Il a cherché pendant des décennies, Remus. "

" Je le sais très bien " dit Remus. " Mais tais-toi ou sors, Fabian. Ne rends pas Harry plus confus qu'il ne l'est déjà. "

Fabian ferma docilement la bouche. Remus se rassit et les deux autres l'imitèrent.

Harry rencontra le regard de Remus. Il ne ressentait aucun besoin de baisser les yeux comme avec Fenrir. Remus était un puissant loup dominant, mais son pouvoir n'était rien à côté de celui de l'Alpha, et Harry voulait des réponses.

Remus acquiesça, semblant satisfait. " Si nous t'avions trouvé quand tu étais plus jeune, Harry, les choses auraient peut-être été plus faciles. Nous aurions pu te transformer et t'intégrer à la meute enfant et tu saurais déjà les choses que je vais te dire. "

" J'étais jeune, pourtant. " dit Harry. " Quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois, j'avais seulement treize ans. "

" Oui, mais tu étais à Poudlard. Si c'était arrivé plus tôt, tu n'aurais jamais pu y aller. Comme les choses se présentaient, je savais que le mieux était d'attendre que tu sois diplômé. J'avais planifié de trouver un moyen de t'attirer ici, donc j'étais heureux quand tu m'a contacté. "

" Donc quest-ce qu'il vient juste de se passer exactement ? "

Remus regarda Fabian, puis regarda à nouveau Harry. " Il n'y a pas de choses comme les compagnons prédestinés, toutefois la plupart des loups-garous trouvent certains qui les attirent plus que d'autres. C'est une question de biologie, en vérité. Quand je t'ais rencontré, je pouvais sentir que tu étais compatible avec notre Alpha et... Fenrir n'en a jamais trouvé aucun. "

Harry avait suspecté quelque chose comme ça, cependant il n'avait franchement pas envisagé les implications. Pas du tout. " C'est rare ? "

Remus aqciesça. " Vraiment rare. Je suis compatible avec Gidéon, et vice versa, mais il y a plusieurs soumis dans la meute avec qui je l'étais également, mais pas au même degré. J'ai même rencontré quelques sorcières et sorciers, mais si un loup a le choix il choisit presque toujours quelqu'un qui est déjà un loup. "

" Excepté Fenrir qui n'a jamais rencontré de loup compatible avec lui. "

" Ou une sorcière ou un sorcier. Il a de nombreuses année, Harry, et il n'a jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui soit même vaguement compatible avec lui. C'est depuis longtemps la cause de nombreuses préoccupations dans la meute. "

" Je peux l'imaginer. " Comme cela devait être dure, être entouré de tout un tas de soumis et n'en trouver aucun qui soit le bon. Harry imaginait brièvement la douleur de toutes ces années épuisées dans la solitude.

Mais... lui et Fenrir étaient compatibles. Il prit une inspiration tremblante. " A quel point sommes-nous compatibles ? "

" Beaucoup. " dit Fabian. Remus ne lui lança même pas un regard. " J'ai pu le sentir à la minute où tu es entré dans la tente. Ca ne m'ait jamais arrivé avant... Je veux dire je n'ais jamais vraiment cherché, mais quand vous deux étiez ensemble je le pouvais. Pas même mon frère et Remus sentaient autant cette compatibilité avant d'être liés. "

" Tu sens comme si vous étiez déjà lié. " murmura Remus. " C'est inouï. "

Le coeur d'Harry ratta un battement. " Mais nous ne le sommes pas. "

" Non. " aqciesça Remus. " Vous n'êtes pas liés. Et tu peux ne jamais l'être. Comme l'Alpha l'a dit, c'est ton choix, Harry. "

" Quel choix est-ce exactement ? "

Remus soupira. " Si tu es d'accord, alors tu sera mordu et transformé. Probablement à la prochaine pleine lune, dans sept jours. Tu viendras vivre avec la meute, et Fenrir entamera officiellement une cour. "

" Donc nous ne serons pas liés immédiatement ? "

" Non. C'est l'un des droits des soumis de choisir leur compagnon. C'est ainsi depuis des centaines d'années. Tu es le premier compatible que notre alpha ait trouvé et pour cela j'imagine que tu seras un soumis vraiment puissant. Même si c'est notre Alpha, je ne pense pas qu'il sera le seul à te courtiser. Tu auras plusieurs options. "

Harry fronça les sourcils. " Et si je suis transformé et que je ne suis pas un soumis ? "

Fabian renifla. Harry se tourna vers lui en rougissant. " C'est vraiment improbable. " dit-il. " Nous pouvons parfois le sentir même avec les sorciers. Tu es un soumis, sans aucun doute. "

Harry se demandait s'il devait être insulté par ça ou non. Il choisit de laisser couler. " Et mon autre choix ? "

" Partir. Retourner à ta vie dans le monde sorcier. " Remus fronça les sourcils. " J'adorerais t'offrir la position d'embassadeur que tu étais venu chercher à l'origine, mais ce serait franchement injuste pour notre Alpha. S'il sentait régulièrement ton odeur en sachant que tu refuses d'être transformé et de lui laisser une chance de te courtiser... "

Harry fronça les sourcils. " Ce job n'a jamais été pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Si j'accepte, je resterais dans la meute, et si je refuse je ne pourrais plus m'en approcher. Tu m'as attiré ici sous de faux prétextes. "

Remus eu la grâce de paraître coupable. " Je suis désolé, Harry. Si ca peut te faire sentir mieux, tes références sont vraiment bonnes. Si tu n'acceptes pas, je peux te recommander à d'autres meutes pour lesquelles tu pourrais postuler comme ambassadeur. "

Cela le fit se sentir mieux, mais il avait vraiment rêvé de devenir l'ambassadeur de la meute de Greyback. N'importe qui d'autre aurait réellement envie de laisser tomber... Et pourtant, ici lui était offerte une chance de devenir un loup-garou. Pas juste un ambassadeur et par conséquent le sorcier le plus proche de la meute qui n'ait jamais été... Mais un vrai membre de la meute.

Harry sentit son estomac se tordre, non de malaise mais d'excitation. Pourquoi était-il même en train de délibérer ? Il était obsédé par les loups-garous depuis qu'il avait entendu parler de leur existence et cette obsession n'avait fait que croître quand lui et Remus s'étaient rapprochés. Peut-être que Remus lui avait donné autant d'attention car il avait senti la compatibilité avec Fenrir... Mais alors Harry et d'innombrables autres avaient offert beaucoup d'attention à Draco Malfoy à cause de la position de son père au Ministère.

Remus ne lui avait pas menti quand il avait dit qu'Harry était un prodige en Défense, le professeur Bones l'avait confirmé durant les quatre années sous sa tutelle. Il n'était pas contrarié par Remus pour cela. Il n'était même pas contrarié pour l'avoir leurré afin qu'il rencontre Fenrir. L'homme l'avait attiré à lui, mais Harry n'était pas du genre à se détourner juste à cause d'un caprice de la biologie.

Cela ne signifierait pas qu'il ne saisirait pas cette chance d'agripper quelque chose dont-il rêvait depuis qu'il était enfant.

" Je le ferai. " dit Harry. " Je deviendrai un membre de ta meute. " Il fit une pause. " Puis-je emmener ma chouette ? "

" Bien sûr. " dit Remus. " Nous ne vivons pas dans les bois. Nous avons un manoir. Nous restons sous notre forme humaine la plupart du temps et en vérité nous ne sommes pas si différents des sorciers. Nous ne pouvons pas aller à Poudlard, mais nos jeunes apprennent aussi comment utiliser leur magie. "

Harry cligna des yeux. Encore une autre chose qu'il ne savait pas sur les loups-garous. Il était ravi d'avoir l'opportunité d'en apprendre plus. De faire partie de ça.

Parce que la meute... La meute était une famille, n'est-ce pas ? Et une famille était quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait plus depuis qu'il était bébé.

" Fabian, cours et préviens Fenrir. " ordonna Remus. Fabian sauta sur ses pieds. Il se transforma devant les yeux d'Harry. C'était sans difficulté, comme quand Macgonagall prenait sa forme de chat animagus. Il savait que pour la plupart des loups-garous le changement pouvait venir à tout moment. Ils ressentaient une plus forte traction durant la nuit de la pleine lune, mais la plupart du temps ils vivaient comme des loups animagus ordinaire.

Tout de même, le savoir et le voir étaient deux choses différentes. Il regarda Fabian courir vers la sortie de la tente sur quatre pattes.

" Fenrir n'est pas resté car il ne voulait pas t'influencer. " expliqua Remus. " Et il ne sera pas celui qui te transformera non plus. Je ne sais pas qui le sera. "

" Ca peut être toi ? "

Remus sourit doucement. " J'en serai honoré. Je dois en parler avec Fenrir. " Il prit une profonde inspiration. " Tu auras besoin d'aller chercher et d'arranger tes affaires. La plupart des membres de la meute n'ont personne dehors, mais nous en avons quelque uns qui nous on rejoint tardivement et certains se sont simplement fait des amis dans le monde sorcier. Une fois que tu seras établi dans la meute, je ne peux pas imaginer Fenrir te refuser de rendre visite à tes amis et tu pourras sans aucun doute correspondre avec eux. "

" J'en suis heureux. " dit Harry, bien qu'il sache au plus profond de lui-même qu'il aurait donné tout cela pour devenir un loup-garou. Les obsessions sont rarement raisonnables et Harry esseya de penser avec sa tête, et non son coeur. Il était content que Remus l'ait abordé.

" Il y a une période d'attente obligatoire d'un mois après la première transformation avant que quiconque soit autorisé à commencer à courtiser un soumis. " lui expliqua Remus. " Durant cette période, moi ou quelqu'un d'autre est autorisé à t'expliquer tout ce dont tu auras besoin de savoir sur le procédé de la cour. Tu ne dois pas te sentir anxieux à propos de ça. Tu peux faire attendre tous les loups qui te courtisent aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Tu n'as même pas à en choisir un si tu ne le veux pas. "

" Je le ferai sûrement. " dit harry avec un petit rougissement. " Je ne voudrais pas vivre ma vie seule, mais je.. Je ne vais pas accepter ton Alpha juste parce que nous sommes compatibles. "

" Et il n'en attend pas moins de toi. " dit Remus. " Il te l'a dit, il n'accepte personne dans sa meute ou dans son lit qui ne soit pas consentant, et il respecte ça. Personne ne sera contrarié si tu choisis quelqu'un d'autre. C'est excitant d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui soit compatible avec Fenrir, mais ça prouve seulement que c'est possible. Il y en avait beaucoup qui avaient abandonné l'espoir que quelqu'un quelque part soit là pour lui, donc ta présence sera un soulagement pour beaucoup d'inquiétudes même si tu choisis quelqu'un d'autre. "

" C'est bon à savoir. "

Remus avança et serra les épaules d'Harry. " Je suis heureux que tu choisisses de te joindre à nous, mais si tu changes d'avis avant les sept jours... ne ne te sens pas obligé de rester sur cette décision. Ce sera permanant une fois la pleine lune passée, après tout. " Il prit une grande inspiration. " Tu devrais y aller maintenant. Je t'enverrai un hiboux pour les détails."

Harry acquiesça. Il se leva et se tourna pour partir, mais les derniers mots de Remus l'arrêtèrent.

" Fenrir est un loup sévère. Il est grossier sur les bords et il a fait certaines choses, surtout durant la vieille guerre, qui pourraient te faire peur. Mais malgré ça, c'est un bon alpha. ll y a une raison si tellement d'entre nous le suivons, et ce n'est pas juste parce qu'il est très puissant. "

Harry posa la main sur le rabat de la tente. Il ne se retourna pas sur Remus, mais il acquiesça pour montrer qu'il l'avait entendu.

Ces mots résonnaient encore en lui quand il fut parti et qu'il eu transplanné sur le Chemin de Traverse.

 **XXX**

 ***** La phrase d'origine est " Appearing ravished is in the season, I here. " Je n'ais pas réussi à la traduire, je soupçonne que ce soit une expression mais je n'ais rien trouvé de semblable sur internet. A défaut, j'ai tenté de replacer une phrase qui va avec le contexte et qui pourrait correspondre avec l'idée que me donnent ces mots.


	2. Chapitre deux

**Note de traductrice:** Alôa la compagnie! Ca y'est, ca y'est, le nouveau chapitre est enfin fini ! Je tenais à tous vous remercier, pour avoir lu, décidé de suivre cette fic, et surtout pour ceux qui ont prit le temps de poster un commentaire. Ca me fait très plaisir. J'ai normalement répondu à tous, sauf une personne dont je n'ai malheureusement jamais pu lire la review suite à la petite période bien chiante où il y a eu pleins de petits bugs exaspérants comme il faut. Alors merci à toi, et je suis vraiment navrée.. Sinon comme vous avez pu le constater, je mets un certain temps à avancer dans la traduction. Ne vous attendez pas à une avancée plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre. Traduire me prend trois plombes, retravailler les formulations françaises m'en prend autant si ce n'est plus et ensuite vient la correction et les reformulations compulsives.. Je suis une petite tortue de la plume. Je vous laisser découvrir la suite, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. Qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, toussa toussa.

 **Anonyme:**

 _Makky,_ merci pour ton commentaire. C'est effectivement un pairing qui se fait rare, et c'est bien dommage car personnellement je me régale toujours avec ! Il ouvre à une multitude de possibilités. Pour les maraudeurs et Sirius, aucune mention de faite à mon souvenir. A bientôt !

 **CHAPITRE DEUX**

Remus l'avait nommé manoir, mais c'était plus comme un petit château. Pas aussi impressionnant que Poudlard, mais bien assez spacieux pour abriter la centaine de loups de Fenrir. Il était niché sur l'un de ces larges plateaux Écossais, avec à ses pieds une immense forêt sauvage s'étendant sur des centaines d'hectares.

" Prêt ? " demanda Remus en s'arrêtant devant le portail.

" Oui " dit Harry, la voix ferme et le cœur léger.

Remus posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et le guida à l'intérieur du manoir. Dans la cour intérieure se trouvait un rouquin qui ressemblait à Fabian. Mais il y avait des différences notables dans sa façon de se tenir ainsi que dans le sourire qu'il adressa à Remus. Il devait être le compagnon de ce dernier.

" Gidéon " salua Remus, confirmant ce qu'Harry avait déjà deviné.

" Remus " répondit Gidéon, s'avançant et se collant au flanc de son lié. Lupin l'embrassa brièvement sur la tempe et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Puis Gidéon se tourna enfin vers Harry. " Donc, voici le nouveau membre de la meute.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer " dit Harry. " Je suis Harry Potter.

\- Je sais " répondit Gidéon. " Merlin, toute la meute le sait maintenant. "

Remus roula des yeux. " Fabian est une commère terrible.

\- Peux-tu le blâmer ? C'est une sacrée nouvelle, après tout. "

Harry n'était pas sûre de comment il devait se sentir en sachant que toute la meute était au courant de sa supposée compatibilité avec Fenrir avant même qu'il ait la chance de rencontrer l'un de ses membres. Cependant, il ne dit rien, et se laissa guider par Remus et Gidéon à l'intérieur du manoir.

" Nous n'avons aucun portrait " expliqua Remus alors qu'ils avançaient dans un large passage de pierres. " La plupart de nos consciences lupines sont mal à l'aise en étant constamment observé.

\- Les loups dominants comme Remus sont particulièrement nerveux quand ils sont fixés du regard " dit Gidéon, tournant la tête afin de voir Harry. " C'est une menace pour leur position de dominant, ou un truc comme ça. "

Remus haussa les épaules. " En dehors de ça, Fenrir refuse toute peinture ou tapisserie sur les murs, même si du coup cela rend l'endroit un peu morne.

\- Ca va, je trouve " dit Harry avec honnêteté. Il y avait une certaine beauté dans les pierres dépareillées des murs. Et de toute façon il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié que Poudlard soit bondé de portraits. Trop d'yeux, trop de bouches pleines de cancans.

Ils prirent à gauche et Harry vit une immense salle à manger à travers la double porte ouverte. Elle contenait une douzaine de tables, chacune avec au moins huit chaises. Un buffet rempli de nourriture longeait le mur du fond. Pendant qu'il observait, un couple d'adolescents prit des assiettes et s'avança dans la file pour attraper tout ce qui accrochait leur regard.

" C'est la salle à manger " dit Remus. " Nous n'avons pas vraiment d'heure pour manger. Les loups garous grillent beaucoup plus d'énergie que les sorciers, donc cette pièce est toujours pleine de nourriture fraîche et tu verra toujours au moins une douzaine d'entre nous en train de manger.

\- Même au milieu de la nuit. " ajouta Gidéon.

" Et que se passe-t-il si Fenrir, toi ou un autre des bêtas doit passer une annonce à toute la meute ? " demanda Harry. Après tout, c'était une des raisons d'être du temps de repas à Poudlard, pour qu'ainsi le directeur puisse s'adresser à toute l'école en cas de besoin.

Remus fit signe d'avancer alors qu'il continuait ses explications. " Alors il organise une réunion de meute à l'extérieur. Il y a un étang derrière le manoir, avec une grande étendue d'herbe juste avant le bois, et c'est là où nous nous rassemblons tous. Fenrir peut nous convoquer en cas d'urgence, mais comme nous nous regroupons toujours avant les pleines lunes, c'est généralement à ce moment que les nouvelles sont partagées. "

Harry hocha la tête, même si Remus et Gidéon marchaient légèrement devant lui et ne pouvaient pas le voir. " Alors il y en a une ce soir, pas vrai ? Une réunion avant la pleine lune ?

\- Oui. "

Harry prit une grande inspiration. " Et ensuite tu me mordra ?

\- Oui. "

Ils atteignirent un large escalier qui, contrairement à ceux de Poudlard, ne semblait pas mouvant du tout. Harry concentra son attention sur l'ascension des marches plutôt que sur les questions brûlantes qui se bousculaient en lui. Il se demanda si les loups-garous pouvaient entendre les battements précipités de son cœur.

" Ce sera ta chambre. " dit Gidéon alors qu'ils atteignirent la troisième porte de droite. " J'ai demandé aux elfes de maison de déposer tes affaires ici.

\- Cool " murmura Harry.

Remus ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Harry, qui fit un pas à l'intérieur. C'était de moitié plus petit que son dortoir chez les Poufsouffles, mais il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. Et même s'il n'était pas à baldaquin, il était parfait. Sa malle était au pied de celui-ci. Une grande fenêtre était ouverte à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le perchoir d'Hedwig se trouvait près de celle-ci et sa cage était posée sur la commode.

" Tout ça est pour moi ? " demanda Harry.

\- Pour toi " dit Remus. " Les compagnons et leur famille partagent le même appartement et nous avons pas mal de petites chambres comme celle-ci pour les célibataires. Quelques salons et salles de réunions ont été convertis en chambres, mais elles ne sont pas toutes utilisées. Il y a quelques pièces communes où la meute peut se rassembler, mais le manoir possède bien plus qu'il n'en faut.

\- C'est plus que je n'ai besoin " essaya de protester Harry. " C'est juste pour Hedwig et moi. Je n'ais pas besoin de tout cet espace. "

Gidéon se détacha de Remus et s'approcha d'Harry. Celui-ci aurait voulu se sentir menacé par cette soudaine proximité, mais ce n'était étonnement pas le cas. " C'est bon, Harry " dit le loup garou. " Cette chambre est vide. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chambres plus petites que celle-ci dans le manoir, à moins que tu ne veuilles que l'on te fourre dans un placard à balais. "

Harry rougit. Il n'était pas sûre du pourquoi ni du comment, mais il soupçonnait que Gidéon ait réalisé qu'il ne voulait pas être un fardeau, ou avoir un traitement spécial.

" Bien.

\- La réunion aura lieu dans quelques heures. Veux-tu ce temps pour toi ou veux-tu visiter le reste du manoir ? " demanda Remus.

Harry considéra la question. Il était tenté pour un peu de solitude. Mais si il s'asseyait dans cette chambre avec Hedwig pour seule compagnie, il n'en finirait plus de se triturer les méninges. Ce qu'il avait assez fait. De plus, ce manoir aller être sa nouvelle maison. Il ferait mieux de commencer à s'y repérer.

" Va pour la visite " dit-il, et il fut heureux du sourire satisfait que lui adressa Remus.

" Viens alors. " Gidéon l'attrapa par la main. Harry se crispa au contact mais se laissa entraîner hors de la chambre et le long du couloir.

ooo

" C'est lui alors. " dit Ivo, plus comme un constat qu'une question.

Fenrir ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il s'appuya sur la solide balustrade en bois, et regarda en contrebas. Son premier bêta et lui se trouvaient sur le balcon intérieur, trois étages au dessus de la salle commune. Mais jamais il n'avait eu le vertige.

C'était devenu une habitude pour lui et ses bêtas de se retrouver sur ce balcon afin de discuter des affaires de la meute. Il leur offrait une jolie vue sur la pièce la plus fréquentée du manoir tout en leur permettant de parler tranquillement. Les protections qu'Ivo avait ajouté le long des rampes empêchaient quiconque d'écouter ce qui s'y tramait tandis qu'eux pouvaient toujours entendre les bavardages d'en bas.

Actuellement, Remus et son compagnon étaient en train de présenter cette pièce à Harry Potter. Ce dernier était pile dans le champ de vision de Fenrir. Il se tenait proche de l'entrée de la grande salle comme s'il avait besoin d'une issue de secours. Il n'y avait qu'une demie-douzaine de personnes en ce moment. La majorité des loups garous profitait du beau temps en passant la journée dehors. Ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur étaient affalés dans le coin sur une montagne de coussins ou blottis ensemble sur les canapés.

L'alpha se demanda comment le nouveau percevait cette affection désinvolte entre les membres de la meute. C'était difficile de décoder son langage corporel. Il était clairement réservé, mais il ne s'éloigna pas de Gidéon quand le soumis se colla à lui et commença à lui désigner avec enthousiasme les différentes étagères qui garnissaient le mur. Gidéon et son frère étaient des fauteurs de troubles, mais ils étaient des fauteurs de troubles _intelligents_ et c'était évident qu'il avait prit l'initiative de traiter Harry comme s'il était déjà l'un des soumis de la meute.

" Devrais-je être inquiet ? " demanda Ivo.

Fenrir se tourna vers lui, confus face à la question. Il avait eu l'impression que, comme tous ses bêtas, ce dernier était ravi que son alpha ait trouvé quelqu'un qui **l'appelait** comme Harry le faisait.

L'amusement d'Ivo bourdonnait à travers leur lien de meute. D'avec tous ses loups, leur connexion était la plus forte car son bêta était son premier et son plus loyal. Bien que l'alpha soit généralement conscient de l'état émotionnel des membres de sa meute, aucun n'était en mesure de le lire comme Ivo le pouvait. Pas même ses autres bêtas.

" Quoi ? " demanda Fenrir.

" Si tu fais tiens ce garçon, dois-je être inquiet ? C'est évident que Remus et son sournois de lié sont déjà dans ses bonnes grâces. Il n'y a rien à faire à ce sujet, Lupin est le seul à l'avoir trouvé, mais vas-tu laisser cela lui permettre de prendre ma place ? Dois-je être inquiet d'être renversé ? "

Fenrir voulu grogner face à la stupidité de la question, mais malgré le ton moqueur d'Ivo, il pouvait sentir le réel soupçon de peur que dégageait l'autre loup. Tout de même... " Attention. Ca sonne comme-ci tu pensais que je laisserais un chiot à peine mûrs décider de la gérance de la meute juste parce qu'il m'appelle en tant que compagnon. Tu as plus que gagné ta place et Remus également, mais la sienne est inférieur à la tienne autant que cela est juste. Ta jalousie n'a pas lieu d'être. "

Reconnaissant la légère réprimande, Ivo baissa la tête. " Bien. "

Fenrir pensa ajouter quelque chose, un truc particulièrement rassurant, mais il n'avait jamais été du type réconfortant et son premier le savait. De plus, leur lien de meute était plus serein maintenant, alors il décida que ce qu'il venait de dire était suffisant et choisit d'en rester là. Il reporta plutôt son attention sur le salon sous lui.

" Il est mignon. " dit Ivo après une courte pause. " Cheveux noirs corbeaux et yeux verts... Il fera un loup magnifique.

\- Il le sera " convint Fenrir. " Intelligent aussi, selon Remus. Et puissant pour son âge. Il sera un bon ajout à la meute même s'il me rejette en tant que compagnon.

\- Ce n'est jamais une mauvaise chose d'apporter du sang neuf et de nouvelles opinions. " approuva Ivo. " S'il a les qualités pour ça, je suis sûre qu'Amy adorera le faire enseigner aux chiots dans quelques classes. Il sort de Poudlard, et nous avons besoin de toutes les connaissances qu'il pourra nous donner avant qu'il ne commence à en oublier. "

Fenrir acquiesça. " Parles-en à Amy, mais rappelle lui qu'il sera transformé ce soir et qu'il deviendra un soumis.

\- Ah, oui, Amy ne pourra pas rester seule avec lui durant le premier mois et peut-être encore quelques temps après s'il la rejette comme potentielle compagne. Huuum, j'en parlerai à Remus et verrai avec lui ce qu'il en pense. Peut-être qu'un soumis qui a la confiance d'Amy en matière d'instruction peut le guider durant sa période de nidification.

\- Je te fais confiance pour ça. " dit Fenrir. Il ne voulait pas être vu en train d'interférer directement dans la vie d'Harry au sein de la meute. C'était correct pour Ivo et Remus - ils étaient tous deux liés - mais malgré qu'il soit l'alpha, Fenrir devait prendre garde à ne pas aller trop loin. Même si Harry était trop naïf pour voir le problème, les autres soumis ne tarderaient pas à crier au scandale. Ils étaient tous très protecteur les uns-des-autres, ce que Fenrir encourageait vivement. Même si sa part la plus primitive souhaitait juste sauter les trois étages et prendre Harry ici et maintenant.

Mais ils étaient des loups garous, non des bêtes sans cervelle, alors il garderait le contrôle. Il voulait courtiser Harry dans les règles, il voulait voir comment son loup réagissait au soumis, et avec un peu de chance il pourrait enfin oublier cette solitude qui ne cessait de le tourmenter même au milieu de son immense meute. Sinon, et bien... Il avait maintenant à nouveau espoir. Il devrait juste garder les yeux ouverts. Un jour il trouverait son compagnon.

Fenrir se secoua. Il avait assez perdu de temps. Les affaires de la meute l'attendaient. Le département de régulation des créatures magiques exigeait une autre visite et même s'il aimerait leur arracher la gorge pour leur impertinence, il savait être diplomate quand il le devait. Une discussion avec les deux ambassadeurs qu'il avait engagé s'imposait, et peut-être consacrerait-il un peu de temps au renouvellement de l'ancienne alliance passée avec Riddle.

Fenrir allait donc se tourner et quitter le balcon quand, plus bas, les mots de Remus attirèrent son attention. Le bêta était en train de présenter le balcon à Harry. Ce qui signifiait que le jeune homme devait avoir remarqué ce grand espace accroché au dessus de sa tête.

Fenrir regarda en bas et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la balustrade; le stabilisant. Harry avait le regard planté sur lui, ses luisants yeux verts perçant la distance.

La première fois que Fenrir avait posé ses yeux sur Harry Potter, ce fut juste comme si une flèche d'argent avait percé son cœur. Maintenant, cependant, le choc de l'appel était amoindrit. Remplacé par un bourdonnement, lourd et vicieux, qui lui intimait de prêter attention. Ce n'était pas un jeune homme ordinaire, un adolescent nouvellement accomplit dont l'encre des résultats aux ASPICS étaient encore fraîche sur le parchemin. C'était quelqu'un qui pourrait être l'Alpha soumis de cette meute... Et Fenrir le voulait comme il avait voulu peu de chose dans sa vie. La dernière fois qu'il avait autant désiré, cela avait abouti à une alliance impie entre sa meute et plusieurs autres, une partie des plus puissants clans de vampires, et le ministre Riddle. La dernière chose que Fenrir avait souhaité était le respect et il l'avait gagné avec aplomb. Aujourd'hui, Fenrir voulait l'amour. Et il savait que cette bataille s'annonçait plus difficile.

Mais qu'importe, plus grand était le défi, plus douce serait la victoire. Et la pensée d'Harry étendu sur son lit était.. oh, tellement douce.

Fenrir agrippa ce regard vert coupant et se laissa aller à sourire. Après un moment, Harry détourna les yeux et même avec la distance Fenrir put voir les rougeurs se propager de ses joues à son cou.

Oh si doux, vraiment.

ooo

Harry se tenait sur le côté de la clairière, là où la meute de Greyback se rassemblait. L'étang était magnifique sous le coucher de soleil. L'eau reflétait les pastels orange et pourpre du ciel. Les membres de la meute étaient beaux également, mais d'une manière différente. Harry était fasciné. Ils étaient nombreux - définitivement plus nombreux que lors de ses épreuves Poudlarienne - et pourtant il ne semblait pas y avoir de confusion pendant qu'ils cherchaient leur place dans l'herbe. Les divers hommes, femmes et enfants étaient assis ou allongés proches les uns les autres. Certains blottis ensemble alors que d'autres chahutaient dans l'attente. Les enfants étaient tous regroupés au centre, entourés d'adultes qui gardaient un œil sur eux.

Il y avait un petit rocher près de la clairière, plat sur le sommet comme s'il avait été taillé par magie. C'était là où Greyback s'asseyait, et il y était avant même qu'Harry n'arrive accompagné de Remus et Gidéon.

Tous les deux avaient rejoins Fenrir à présent. Ils l'avaient laissé seul sur le côté pour aller prendre place près de leur alpha. Le petit blond que Remus avait présenté plus tôt comme étant Ivo Robles se tenait à la droite du rocher. Il se trouvait sur le balcon avec l'alpha en début d'après-midi; et quand ce dernier était parti il était allé à la rencontre d'Harry. Il était le premier bêta de la meute et le constant rire moqueur que le jeune homme pouvait voir coincé dans les yeux bruns le rendait nerveux.

Derrière Ivo se trouvait sa compagne, une femme d'origine japonaise du nom de Misaki. A la gauche de Fenrir il y avait son second bêta, une femme à la peau sombre nommée Erin Yaxley - la soeur de l'un des généraux de Riddle durant la guerre. Sa compagne était une femme blonde nommée Angie, bien qu'Harry n'ait aucune idée de s'il s'agissait d'un surnom ou de son véritable prénom. Gidéon n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour les explications avant que Remus ne le traîne à leur place. Lupin se tenait à la droite d'Ivo avec son compagnon derrière lui. A la gauche d'Erin se trouvait le quatrième bêta, le nouveau. Apparemment son nom était Caleb Parker, et tout comme Fenrir, il n'était pas lié.

Au moment où Harry commençait à se demander quand le rassemblement allait débuter, Fenrir se redressa sur son rocher. Ce subtile changement de posture fut suffisant pour calmer la meute. Harry se demanda si ils étaient tous très observateurs ou si le lien mythique entre membres de meute de loups garous était réel. Il le saurait bien assez tôt.

" J'ai seulement quelques petites choses à dire ce soir avant que la Mère Lune ne se lève pour nous " dit Fenrir. Il n'utilisait pas de charme et pourtant sa voix résonnait à travers toute la clairière. " Joyeux anniversaire tardif Tiffany. " Il inclina la tête tandis qu'une acclamation s'élevait.

Harry regarda et vit une grande adolescente se lever et saluer.

" Oui oui " appela Fenrir, attirant à nouveau l'attention sur lui. " Tiffany à maintenant 17 ans, depuis la semaine dernière, ce qui signifie que cette nuit elle ira courir avec le groupe de chasse au lieu de surveiller les chiots. Après cette nuit, elle sera officiellement une adulte avec tout ce que cela implique. La cour, l'accouplement, le privilège de voyager à travers le monde sans surveillance, et tout le tralala. "

Harry se demanda si ses informations étaient pour son bénéfice ou si Fenrir l'expliquait également pour les plus jeunes. Devra-t-il lui aussi attendre la prochaine pleine lune et courir avec la meute pour être considéré comme un loup garou adulte ? Jusque là il n'avait pas envisagé d'être placé avec les chiots.

" Deuxièmement, aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir un nouveau membre dans le meute. Comme tout le monde le sait maintenant grâce aux commérages, Harry Potter a accepté d'être mordu ce soir. A moins que la morsure ne le tue, il aura la chance de courir avec nous et de gagner son rite de passage à lâge adulte. Remus et Gidéon sont chargés de veiller sur lui cette nuit donc si ses nouveaux instincts le pousse trop loin et que vous remarquez quelque chose, ils sont ceux que vous devez prévenir. " Fenrir agita la main dans la direction d'Harry.

Celui-ci rougit sous le poids de l'attention de toute la meute tournée vers lui. Fenrir ne laissa pas le silence s'étendre trop longtemps avant de continuer.

" Enfin, quelques gardes frontières ont repéré des signes d'épidémie de farfadets dans nos bois. Restez groupés autant que vous le pouvez ce soir et si vous sentez quelque chose, allez voir Ivo ou moi. Les chiots, ne vous laissez pas tromper par leur or brillant, ce sont de méchantes petites choses quand ils le veulent et je ne veux aucun blessé. Compris ?

\- Oui Alpha ! " répondit la meute d'une seule voix.

Harry lécha ses lèvres et tordit ses mains sur ses genoux croisés. Le ciel était maintenant un profond crépuscule. La lune serait bientôt à son apogée.

" Prêt Harry ? " demanda Remus.

" Oui " dit Harry. Il prit une profonde inspiration. " Oui. "

Remus le regarda comme si il n'était pas tout à fait sûre, mais il hocha la tête. " Nous voir nous transformer peut être effrayant , mais tu dois rester où tu es. De préférence assis sur le sol pour être moins menaçant.

\- Voudras-tu m'attaquer ?

\- Pas exactement, mais mon loup n'appréciera pas de se sentir menacé. Les étalages de dominance ont des conséquences différentes sous notre forme lupine. Tu comprendras quand tu sera transformé.

\- Ca va être douloureux Harry, il n'y aucun moyen d'y échapper. Pas lors de la première transformation " dit Giédon. " Mais se relever en ayant la chance d'explorer le monde à travers de nouveaux yeux est aussi la chose la plus formidable au monde. Il n'y a rien d'égalable.

Harry sourit. " Je te crois. " Il s'assit sur le sol en repliant ses genoux sous lui. " Est-ce que c'est pour bientôt ? "

Remus et Gidéon se tournèrent tous les deux vers l'horizon. Une mince lueure d'argent y apparaissait.

" Oui " déclara Remus, puis il se pencha vers lui.

" Tout ira bien " dit Remus alors que les ongles de sa main s'allongaient. " Nous sommes là pour toi. "

En dépit de ses inquiétudes, Harry n'était pas effrayé à l'idée d'assister à la transformation. Il était fasciné. Leurs vêtements ne se déchiraient pas, mais ils disparaissaient progressivement pour laisser place à la fourrure. Quasiment comme pour les animagus, quoique plus lentement. Ils prirent d'abord une forme d'hybride mi loup mi humain - un museau lupin sur une poitrine humaine - et la transformation se poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux sur quatre pattes. Remus était un plus grand loup que Gidéon. Et il était magnifique, avec un pelage gris orné d'un collier fauve. Ses yeux dorés brillaient comme ceux d'un chat.

Gidéon était d'une fourrure rousse avec le bout de la queue blanc et une traînée fauve le long de sa gueule et de son cou. Il donna un coup de museau à Remus. Celui-ci lécha le plus petit sur le sommet de la tête puis se secoua. Il regarda autour de lui avant que ses yeux dorés ne se posent sur Harry. Le souffler du sorcier se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Quand Remus se rapprocha de lui petit à petit, ce fut un étrange mélange de peur, d'anticipation, et d'excitation qui le parcoururent. Il désirait ce qui se trouvait devant lui, il désirait le pouvoir du loup. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre celui qu'il était.

Puis le prédateur fut sur lui et le choix fut prit. Une énorme mâchoire s'ouvrit et se referma presque gentiment sur son biceps gauche.

Quand Remus mordit, Harry ne vit plus que la douleur. Ce n'était pas tant le déchirement de la morsure, mais la sensation du poison qui se propageait à travers son corps. Il eu à peine une minute pour essayer de s'y habituer que déjà ses os commencèrent à se tordre. C'était presque comme la potion poussos lors de sa deuxième année, excepté que cette fois c'était pour tout son corps. Hormis l'incendie qui courrait sur sa peau, il y avait beaucoup trop de sensation pour qu'il puisse en distinguer une en particulier.

Puis ses yeux se relevèrent et le monde ne fut plus jamais pareil.

ooo

Fenrir regarda la transformation prendre place en s'asseyant sur son arrière-train. Ivo et Erin étaient déjà partis dans les bois guider le groupe de chasse, mais il ne pourrait pas les rejoindre avant d'avoir salué le nouveau membre de meute.

Ivo avait eu raison. Harry était un superbe loup. Une fourrure aussi noire que ses cheveux, et toute aussi sauvage. Il semblait plus gros qu'il ne l'était grâce à elle, des touffes dépassant même de ses oreilles. Ses yeux étaient dorés, comme tous les loups garous dans leur forme lupine, mais Fenrir pouvait voir de la poussière verte les saupoudrer. Il se tenait de façon instable sur ses pattes, comme un jaune faon, et l'alpha se sentie charmé par cette vue.

Fenrir se leva sur ses propres pattes et marcha vers le petit groupe. Remus était à côté de Gidéon, observant le louveteau apprivoiser son corps. L'alpha savait que le dominant serait prêt à l'instant où les instincts d'Harry sembleraient le submerger. L'agressivité était inhérente à leurs loups, indépendamment de la dominance. Les soumis étaient également capables de mordre ou de blesser quelqu'un, voire eux-même.

Oh, et sans aucun doute, Harry était un soumis. Fenrir renifla ce parfum sucré, l'odeur d'un loup en bonne santé aux phéromones alléchantes. Il voulait se lier au loup noir, et le posséder.

Harry leva les yeux et le vit approcher. Les pupilles de ses yeux dorés se dilatèrent, mais non pas de luxure. Au lieu de cela, le jeune loup grogna, un son bas et menaçant. Un défi envers la puissance de Fenrir.

L'alpha gronda en retour et parcouru la distance en un seul bond. Il était un loup massif, à l'épaisse fourrure argentée. Il écrasa Harry sous son poids et pressa ses dents sur son cou.

Il y eut quelques minutes d'une attente silencieuse, dans l'expectative. Remus et Gidéon frissonnaient d'anticipation à travers le lien de meute.

Finalement, Harry se détendit et tendit son cou. Fenrir traîna ses dents sur toute sa longueur et termina par un rapide coup de langue près de l'oreille. Le jeune loup s'agita et lécha doucement l'alpha à son tour, juste sous le menton, comme approprié.

Leur lien de meute, nouveau et instable, éclatait de vie. Fenrir sentait la confusion d'Harry, son excitation et son impatience. Il était maintenant un membre de sa meute... Un magnifique nouveau membre étalé sous lui... Le regardant docilement... Le sien...

Harry grogna et le lien vira à l'irritation et la colère. Fenrir se reprit rapidement et s'éloigna du plus jeune. Imposer son excitation à un nouveau soumis était inapproprié de sa part. Jamais... Jamais il n'avait perdu le contrôle de cette façon.

Harry se redressa et le fixa en silence. Fenrir inclina la tête, juste assez pour s'excuser sans saper l'ascendant qu'il venait de gagner. Il était toujours l'alpha d'Harry, même s'il n'était pas encore un compagnon potentiel.

Soufflant, Harry se détourna et se dirigea vers Remus et Gidéon. Ce dernier se mit sur ses pattes et salua son camarade. Fenrir les regarda pendant un moment afin de s'assurer que le nouveau se sentait bien avec le soumis, avant de partir.

Il avait besoin de courir et chasser avant de se créer encore plus d'ennuis. C'était la raison pour laquelle les loups garous avaient tendance à se lier avant de devenir alpha. Il savait qu'en se laissant envahir par ses instincts il avait dépassé les limites, égratignant le respect qu'Harry lui portait. Fenrir n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait un problème, mais il avait sous-estimé la puissance de l'appel. Son loup voulait Harry, il le voulait douloureusement, mais les soumis ont besoin de temps pour une bonne raison. Harry devait apprivoiser son loup avant de pouvoir faire face à ses instincts en présence de dominants non liés.

Fenrir secoua brusquement la tête. Il avait fait une petite erreur, mais pas irréparable. Il devrait juste faire mieux lors de la prochaine pleine lune, quand Harry serait officiellement prêt pour être courtisé. Jusque là, il le laisserait s'installer dans la meute et prendre ses marques. Il ne serait pas le seul dominant en jeu, mais Greyback n'était pas du genre à renoncer face au défi. Après tout, c'était pour cette raison qu'il était l'alpha de la plus grande meute de Grande Bretagne.

Harry pourrait choisir quelqu'un d'autre comme compagnon, ou ne choisir personne. Mais Fenrir ne serait pas rejeté avant d'avoir fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui montrer à quel point ensemble ils pourraient être éclatants.

Au dessus de lui, la lune pleine d'argent luisait dans le ciel sombre, avalant la lumière des étoiles autour d'elle.

ooo

Après la pleine lune, Harry se réveilla sur Gidéon. Il se rappelait vaguement être rentré en courant avec les autres loups, après une longue nuit passée à apprendre à chasser et à jouer. Sa mémoire de loup était embrouillée; mais toujours là. Seulement pas exactement ce qu'elle devrait être. Il ferma les yeux très fort.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas " murmura Gidéon sous lui. " Avec un peu de temps cela se remettra en place tout seul. Nous prenons quelques jours de repos puis nous t'enseignerons comment te transformer sans la lune pour te guider. Plus on le fait, plus cela est facile.

\- Nous ? " Il ne sentait pas Remus à proximité, même si c'était plutôt étrange... De penser qu'il était maintenant capable de reconnaître Remus à l'odeur.

" Les autres soumis et moi. " Gidéon s'assit et Harry glissa sur ses genoux. " Tu es dans ta période de nidification maintenant. C'est comme cela que nous appelons le mois entre la première transformation en tant qu'adulte et la pleine lune qui la suit. Aucun dominant ne peux t'approcher durant cette période, pas même un lié comme Remus, donc les autres soumis et moi allons t'aider.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- C'est bien trop déroutant. Tu ne sais pas encore ce que te disent tes instincts, pas vraiment. " Gidéon ébouriffa ses cheveux et Harry en ronronna presque. C'était tellement agréable d'être touché, de sentir le contact physique accentuer le sentiment de bonheur qu'il ressentait en présence de Gidéon. " Comme ça. Tu ne dois même pas réaliser que tu ressent le lien de meute entre nous. Tout ce que tu sais est que tu es heureux, mais en réalité je le suis aussi. Tu as besoin de temps avant d'être capable de différencier tes instincts et tes émotions. C'est trop facile pour un dominant de prendre l'avantage d'un soumis durant cette période, donc nous repoussons instinctivement tout dominant qui s'approcherait avant que l'on ne sache nous y retrouver. C'est l'une des lois de meute de nous donner ce mois, même si en réalité atteindre ce stade ne nous prends pas si longtemps.

\- Je vois. " Harry s'assit et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient dans un salon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Plus petit que celui qu'on lui avait montré hier et sans aucune bibliothèque, mais avec une abondance de coussins sur le sol.

" C'est un espace réservé aux soumis. Ici nous pouvons nous plaindre des dominants ou parler de nos problèmes, ou juste traîner entre nous. Je suis sûre que les autres nous rejoindrons bientôt. Misaki, Angie et moi sommes chargés de ton éducation, mais c'est une bonne chose de devenir ami avec autant de soumis que possible. Nous sommes un groupe, nous tous, nous nous soutenons les uns les autres.

\- Ok. " La tête d'Harry tournait, mais il aimait l'idée donc il acquiesça. " J'ai hâte d'y être.

\- Nous aussi. " sourit Gidéon. " Tu sais, ton loup est déjà un peu fâché avec Fenrir. Il n'y a pas vraiment de fautif. Il a créé un lien de meute avec toi la nuit dernière même si dans des circonstances normales il n'aurait pas dû t'approcher avant la fin du mois. Mais en tout cas, tu as assez mal réagit après la formation du lien. C'est super parce que cela veut dire qu'il devra trimer pour gagner ton loup après ta période de nidification.

\- Pourquoi super ? " Harry se souvenait de ce dont Gidéon évoquait et une part de lui, une part grincheuse qu'il n'était pas sûre de connaître, se renfrogna au souvenir de Fenrir au dessus de lui.

" Parce que cela donnera aux autres dominants plus de courage pour t'approcher et te courtiser. Et cela veut dire que Fenrir sait que tu ne tendra pas juste la croupe devant lui. Tu aura plusieurs possibilités, et ca va être génial.

\- Ce que Gidéon essaie de te dire " dit une louve en entrant dans la pièce. C'était Misaki, la soumise la plus haut gradée de la meute. " Est que tu es un loup vraiment puissant, Harry. Tu avais plus de contrôle que beaucoup de nouveaux loup mordus. Et nous allons t'apprendre à être le genre de soumis qui rappelle aux dominants pourquoi la période de nidification existe vraiment. Ce n'est pas pour notre bénéfice, sincèrement, c'est pour toi. Plus d'un dominant est mort en tentant de forcer un soumis durant cette période.

\- Vous allez m'apprendre à me battre ?

\- Nous allons t'apprendre à gagner. " dit Misaki. " Peut-être physiquement, mais principalement émotionnellement. L'un de nos petits secrets de soumis est que nous contrôlons bien mieux nos instincts que nos homologues dominants. Tu va utiliser ce mois pour apprendre. Quand la prochaine pleine lune arrivera, Fenrir ne pourra plus te coincer au sol à moins que tu ne le veuilles. "

Harry passa son regard de Misaki à Gidéon. Doucement, il commença à sourire. " Quand est-ce que je commence ? "


End file.
